Stuck with Her
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: this is how the boys feel about their relationship with a mermaid. Takes place after second season, NO Bella or Will. One Shot


Stuck with Her

Disclaimer: I do not own H2O

-Lewis POV-

I sat there on the rocks as we let someone new into our secret. Ash's life was about to change forever and he didn't even realize it. As I sat there my mind couldn't help but to wonder back to when I found out about the girls. How my life would have been different if I had never found out.

It was a possibility. If Cleo hadn't gone to that pool party. If just one thing had been different I might have never found out. I knew now it was an accident I found out. If they hadn't needed me that one time to protect their secret. If they hadn't needed me to pull Cleo out of that pool I might have never found out.

What would have happened then. Would I have eventually been told, but much later on or would their whole life have been different? If I hadn't found out, then they probably would have stayed together not letting anyone in. They would have thought they couldn't trust anyone but each other since they had no proof no one else would keep their secret. They would have been extra careful and held tight together not allowing anyone to find out, Ash, Zane, or me.

Then what would have happened to me. My life would have been different. Maybe I could have made it work with a normal girl. Maybe I would have made it work with Charlotte. Without Cleo, Emma, and Rikki around me, Charlotte would have never gotten jealous. She would have never found out about the girls and probably never have gotten mermaid powers. She would have been normal and not have gone crazy. I wouldn't have had to lie to her all the time. There wouldn't have been this big secret between us.

Lying, big secrets, that seemed to be my life lately. I had to lie to everyone but five other people now. If things didn't work out with Cleo and me, I don't know how I would be able to find someone else. There would always be a lie between us. I would always want to make sure my mermaid girls were okay and could never tell them the real reason why I was so close to my former girlfriend. Things would just have to work with Cleo and me this time. I was stuck with her for the rest of my life and as I watch her swim away with the two most important people in her life I couldn't find it in myself to regret. I was stuck with a mermaid and happy about it.

-Zane's POV-

I looked at the newest member of our group as he took in the sight of our girls. It was an amazing thing the first time you saw the girls swimming. You at first think how could I have lived without knowing this. After a while the shock will wear off of him. After he gets used to this magical life Emma has now brought him into. After he has to lie to his best friends or cover for the girls for what it seemed like the hundred time when they ran away because they got wet. Then the magic will wear off and he will wonder why he got into his life.

The answer will come every time he sees his girl, like it does for me. Every time I see Rikki I wonder how I got so lucky until I remember the baggage she comes with. I remember the first time I saw her as a mermaid. I remember being excited because I was finally going to be proved right. Mermaids exist and it was because of me that they were going to be shown to the world. Then I saw them, well I saw her mostly. Rikki, the girl I loved, with a fin. After the shock of that I saw the other two. Emma, a girl I've been friends with since we were little. Even though we had drifted apart and I had been a pretty big jerk to her lately I still cared about her as a friend. Then there was Cleo. I never really knew Cleo that well, but I knew she was a sweet girl. I knew she was afraid of the water since we were little. It seemed impossible to think she was a mermaid, but she was. They were and I knew I had to help them then.

Unlike Lewis and now Ash, I had a way out. I had thought they had given up their powers, just like everyone else. I could have been free from this life, but when I returned home I knew I needed Rikki back. I was stubborn and even though she resisted at first she came because deep down she felt the same way. Then I found out she still had her powers and I got pulled into this life. This life of secrets and lies. Of covering for the girls and doing exactly what needs to be done for them to keep their secret.

As I watch Rikki swim away with the two closest people she has in this world, her two mermaid sisters, I can't help but remember what happened with Lewis and Charlotte. It was doomed to fail from the start because of this secret Lewis had. A secret you could never share with anyone else for fear of these three beautiful, lovely girls being put in a zoo or a research lab. I knew right then I was stuck with her forever. Me and my mermaid girl.

-Ash's POV-

As I watch Emma swim away I can't help feeling amazed. There she is this beautiful girl who I have found myself falling in love with and she has a tail. It all makes sense now. Her sudden fear of the water even though she used to be swim champ. Her running and locking herself into the cool room when she got hit with a little water. It all made sense because she didn't want anyone to know she grew a tail when she touches water. I can't help myself from feeling special. She told me her biggest secret and now we could have this magically life together.

After a while the magic soon dies out. Well for me and I believe the other boys that is. I don't think for the girls the magic will ever die down. Sure they have to avoid water and have to lie to their families, but they have these magic powers. They could go out and swim as fast as a dolphin and hold their breaths under water for an unbelievably long time. Each one of them had a special power over water. Us guys on the other hand all we had was a secret, lies, and the girl we love.

That should be enough. I have Emma now and no secrets were between us, but this wasn't how a relationship should work. When you are in love with someone they should become the most important thing in your life. Them and your future together, but I know I will never be the most important thing in Emma's life. The most important thing in Emma's life was keeping her secret. The second most important thing was her mermaid sisters, Cleo and Rikki. The third most important thing was each month protecting herself from the full moon. I wasn't even too sure I ended up at fourth place.

What could I do though. Try to find someone else. That would never work because I will always have to protect Emma's secret. "Juice?" I asked Lewis and Zane as they sat down at the bar. Lewis had always been a nice enough guy and I might not have always liked Zane, but these were the only two guys who could understand what was happening in my world. The only two guys I could be honest with.

They nod their heads and I go to get their usual order. "So where are the girls?" I asked surprised I hadn't seen Emma around. Even though it's her day off she usually comes around.

"Moon proofing Cleo's house," Zane whispered so no one else could hear. Oh, yes tonight was a full moon. I couldn't do anything romantic for Emma like a moonlit walk on the beach or a swim. Instead Emma had to be in a place where she couldn't see any moonlight and with her two best friends just incase something happens to them she could help them. Another negative about being with a mermaid.

Lewis and Zane finish their drinks and when their done Lewis says "We should go help them." Zane nods his head and leaves money on the counter. "You going to come by later Ash?"

"Yeah, my shift ends soon and then I'll stop by to see if I can help out a little." It's not what I want to do tonight, but there's nothing else I can do for Emma. Just help moon proof the house and maybe camp outside just incase something happens.

Lewis and Zane leave without another word and I watch them go. I know they know the same thing I know. This is what the rest of our lives are going to be like because the girls could have given up their powers and they decided not to. For the rest of their lives they will be mermaids and for the rest of our lives we would be covering for them and helping them. Like it or not I was stuck with Emma for the rest of my life. All us boys were stuck with our mermaid girl.

AN: okay just an idea I came up because I was board. REVIEW.


End file.
